The invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically to double-shoot disc openers for placement of seeds and/or fertilizer in the soil.
Certain agricultural implements may include disc-opener implements that are configured to generate trenches for seed or fertilizer placement as the agricultural implement is towed through a field. Disc-opener implements may include chutes to deliver seeds and/or fertilizers immediately after trenches are opened, in a single pass. In some applications, the disc-opener implement may include a packing wheel to pack the soil following the placement of the products.
In some applications, separation between seed and fertilizer may be desired. This is usually the case when the direct contact between seed and fertilizer may reduce the yield of a crop. In such situations, the disc-opener implement may include a disc to generate a trench and a tool to open a furrow separated from the trench. A first chute (e.g., a seed or fertilizer tube) may deposit a product in the trench, and a second chute may deposit a product in the furrow. The construction of the disc-opener implement may affect the trench and furrow formation, which can impact overall yield. Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve construction of the disc-opener implement.